Update:Would you like to see My Arm?
Trolls have never been renowned as farmers. But Burntmeat the troll cook has heard a rumour that humans are able to grow goutweed, and he's keen to give it a try. In the kitchen of the Troll Stronghold, Burntmeat is hoping for a kind adventurer to teach his assistant this skill. If you've done Eadgar's Ruse and The Feud, come back to the Troll Stronghold and meet My Arm, Burntmeat's exasperating young assistant. With My Arm by your side, prepare for a memorable voyage to sunny Karamja as you discover exactly how stupid a troll can be! This bizarre quest features jungle villagers, seafarers, dung and trolls aplenty. If you can survive all that and help My Arm grow his own goutweed, you'll earn yourself a nice xp reward, plus a little something to help you get more out of the Farming skill. But watch out for an encounter with the biggest bird ever seen in RuneScape... ---- A note about the Quest Point Cape: Now that we've just released a new quest, all the players who'd got the new QP cape or hood will find that they've no longer got the right to wear these items since they haven't got all the available quest points. If you were wearing the QP cape or hood when you logged off before the update, the items will try to take themselves off you when you log back in. If there was not sufficient space in your inventory or bank for the items to appear, you will be able to retrieve them from the Wise Old Man of Draynor Village free of charge. You will be able to wear them again as soon as you have the maximum possible number of quest points. ---- In other news... The new Fletching cape is now available from Hickton in Catherby rather than the Ranging Guild. This allows players with level 99 fletching to buy the cape even if they have never gained access to the Guild. If you have completed Darkness of Hallowvale and One Small Favour, you can now save an extra bankspace by storing the Meiyerditch short-cut key on your keyring. Players who have completed the Rag and Bone Man quest, but who have not yet found all the bones on the wish-list, will now see a little yellow asterisk (*) on their quest list to remind them that they still have more work to do if they want to earn all the quest points available from the Odd Old Man. Many people have requested that costumes stored in their houses' costume rooms should be protected in some way by the Bank PIN system. Although we have not yet made this change, we are working on it, and it should be released in the near future. In the meantime, we'd like to remind you all that the Bank PIN is NOT a substitute for other forms of account security, and players still need to make sure no-one finds out their passwords. Visit our Knowledge Base to learn about keeping your account secure.